List of TLABSM Characters
This is the list of characters that will appear in The Lego Angry Birds Stella Movie. Protagonists: The Flock: '' ''Members from both Red's and Stella's * Kiddiecraft as Willow: A pop star/painter who has an over-sized hat with a pattern of red and yellow. She has the power of the vortex spin. Also plays Poppy; the drummer of Stellatacular, and loves to prank people. Her power is the Downward tornado. * RealGameTime as Stella: The leader of the Stella ''flock, and has the power of the pink flash. Also plays Dahlia; the brains of the group is also the guitarist in '''Stellatacular '''and loves the use of Legos. * PeaceableKingdom as Luca: The baby of the group. * Trailblazer101 as Gale: After she was turned into gold in ''You Asked For It!, she reconciled with them. Now she is their scout for incoming danger. Also plays Terrence; Red's bigger and grumpy brother, he has a romantic relationship with Matilda. * ShadeTheNarwhal as Hal: A toucan who has an Australian accent and has a crush on Dahlia. * MilesRS777 as Bubbles: A teenager bird who is best friends with Hal and loves candy. * Trigger Happy the Gremlin as Silver: A grey bird who is the newest member of Red's flock. Stella is jealous of her because she is afraid that Silver is better than her. as Bridicus Maximus: The combined form of all the flock members. * Thefunstreamer as The Blues: A group of three little hatchlings known as Jay, Jim and Jake. * Ininjago as Red: Leader of his flock and has a crush on Stella. He is known to have anger issues. Also plays Bomb; The big black bird who explodes. * PixelFox666 as Matilda: The mother figure to Red's flock and has a romantic relationship with Terrence. This role was given to Ravena, but was switched to Pixel after the discovery that Ravena was a sockpuppet account created by Pixel. * Dr Aidan Quinn as Chuck: The fastest bird alive. Once he had a romantic relationship with Stella, but then she moved away. He likes to boggie in a cowboy outfit. * Searingjet as Freezo the Ice Bird: A supernatural bird who resides on the planet Xenon 4 and guards the Lampogini. * Tonipelimies as Kyle: A cybernetic bird who was experimented on by Aviva and swore to kill her the next time he sees her. He used to have Flame powers. Council of Worlds: '' ''A high-class organization that keep realms in order * Kiddiecraft as Rick Sanchez: The leader of the Council of the Universe. He has a portal gun. Also plays Tails; the second-in-command of the Council and Sonic's best friend. Also plays Delete; the cowardly assistant to King Hacker. He loves Nutella. * Trailblazer101 as Big Nutty the Pig: Military General for the KND and also is very addictive to Turkish Delight. * Skylanderlord3 as Hacker: King of Cyberspace and, instead of destroying it, he protected it from those pesky Cybersquad punks. * AD744 as Number 1: The leader of Team KND. He is very short tempered. He gets killed by Infernocus in the latest trailer. Also plays Buzz; a dim-witted assistant to King Hacker who has a rivalry with Fluff. * Dr Aidan Quinn as Sonic: The leader of the freedom fighters and is an egomaniac. He befriends Chuck. * Ininjago as Morty Smith: The very shy 14-year-old who is Rick's sidekick. Cameos: * RealGameTime as Knuckles * Summer * Jerry * Beth * Ininjago as Mr. Poopy Butthole * Number 2 * Number 3: Killed by Sideways * Number 4 * Number 5 Antagonists: Avivehicons: * PixelFox666 as Aviva: The leader of the Avivechicons and wants to change the world in her own image. as Vampirina: Second in command of this faction and has a rivalry of Chuck. as Peg: The Annoying Foot soilder and gets killed by Aviva herself. * Skylanderlord3 as Soundwave/Tortuga: The legendary Decepticon who is stuck in vehicle mode as the Tortuga. * Red Shogun as Worpage: The Avehicon who transforms into the worm mobile. He looks like Rampage from Revenge of the Fallen. * RealGameTime as Donnycorn: The Transgender unicorn in PPG 2016. * Trigger Happy the Gremlin as Devastator: Combined form of the Constructicons. * Thefunstreamer as Infernocus: Combined form of the Buzz Bike Drones. Not Infernocus from The Last Knight. * Dr Aidan Quinn as Sideways: A robot assassin whose alt mode is the Creterra. * Endermonkeyx99 as Buzz Bike Drones: Mindless drones that combine into Infernocus. as Frenzy: The bird assassin who transforms into the Miniaturizer. as Artist Pig: Willow's ex-boyfreind. * Kiddiecraft as Leonard/King Mud-beard: Ruler of the pigs and helps Aviva for revenge against the birds Cybersquad: * Tonipelimies as Digit * Trailblazer101 as Jackie * PixelFox666 as Inez, Creech, Motherboard * Nvfish as Matt * Kiddiecraft as Slider * Dr Aidan Quinn as Fluff, Jewls The Dreads: * Kiddiecraft as Eric Cartmen: The racist leader of the dreads. * Red Shogun as Jaguar: The second in command for The Dreads and was formerly a hero. * Trailblazer101 as Agent Bliss: A spy who goes by K.C Cameos: * Ininjago as BCSD! Mystery machine: Killed by Sideswipe * Jimmy Neutron * Ross Pig * Corporal Pig * Chef Pig * Handsome Pig * Mr. Jellybean Other: * RealGameTime as Martin Kratt: Prisoner of Aviva * Peacablekingdom as Koki: Prisoner of Aviva * Dr Aidan Quinn as Chris Kratt: Prisoner of Aviva * Red Shogun as Jimmy Z: Prisoner of Aviva Category:Characters